


rock my world

by mingyas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyas/pseuds/mingyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chat noir and ladybug meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock my world

Adrien stared out of the windows of the dining hall onto the streets of Paris, the words from his tutor escaping his ears. He couldn't wait until the hour long session was over, his eyes darting to and fro to the gigantic grandfather clock.

"Alright, Adrien, that'll be it for today," his tutor murmured, pushing up her glasses and flashing him a tense but polite smile. "Let me know if you have any questions, alright?"

The boy nodded and stood up to escort the woman out, stifling a yawn just like his father would've wanted. As he watched his tutor make her way down the stairs, he shut the door and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Laughing at the texts his friend Nino had recently sent, a news report caught his eye.

The recent reports of a road blocking filled his screen, along with a few reports of an unidentified individual apparently 'controlling the ground with his movements'. He knit his eyebrows in worry before feeling a newfound sense of importance.

"Plagg!" he called, flipping through his textbooks until he found his kwami curled up in his pencil case. "We have to help!"

He dragged out the little sprite, which bit playfully at his thumbs. "Not sorry," Plagg deadpanned, snickering to himself. "Don't get too excited, you've barely mastered 'cataclysm' yet."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami. "So?" He gestured at his homework, kicking at the wooden legs of the massive table he had been sitting at a few moments before. "I can fence, speak Chinese-" he paused to run a finger through his hair for dramatic effect.

"-And I'm a model! There's literally nothing I can't do." With that, he rubbed at the silver ring on his finger. Rolling his head around on his shoulders, he raised his fist to the marble ceilings and shouted, "Transform, Chat Noir!"

He grinned as he felt the comfort of the leather suit stretch over his body, his mask curling protectively onto his cheeks. He flexed his claws excitedly and flicked his tail.

"Looking sharp, Chat Noir." he muttered to himself with a smile. Leaping out of the windowsill and climbing onto the rooftops, Chat found himself unable to stop grinning. The cool afternoon breeze ruffled his blonde hair just the right way, and as he twitched his ears he felt a sense of freedom.

 _No more catwalks, practice, or exams,_ he thought to himself. _Just me and the occasional angry telekinetic rock-man._

Jumping from the rooftop and landing in a perfect kneeling position, Chat turned to survey the damage. Civilians seemed to have long-gone been evacuated from the area, and even the police had kept a safe distance. Understandable, since there was barely any pavement to rest their patrol cars one. The roads near the pavement had been left untouched, however, and Chat decided to start his approach there.

"Hey, Rockie!" Chat shouted, pulling his baton from his belt where it stretched into a staff.

The mini-earthquakes rumbling off the man's feet stopped. "Who are you?"

Chat blinked, offended. "Why, sir, I'm Chat Noir. Basically... the cat that's going to kick your butt?" With that statement, he lunged for the bigger man, scaling up the destroyed cars that lined the pavement. The less he hit the ground, the better. 

The burly man raised his fists to shove a couple of mean-looking boulders in Chat's direction. The teen managed to duck under a few and smashed the last with his staff. He sighed as he realized there was a small chance of him getting a close hit before hitting the ground first.

"Damn it... What am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly, a young girl cartwheeled out of the wreckage, scaling the cars faster than he did. Her hair was worn back in pigtails, her blue eyes piercing through the black and red mask she wore on her face. Chat found himself unable to speak, letting his hands swing to his sides. The girl noticed him and gave him a quick wink before lunging at the masked man.

  
Chat could only watch as the girl in the black and red bodysuit kicked the man in the chest, managing to dodge all of his punches. As the man willed a huge boulder at her, she pulled at a yo-yo from her waist and spun it, reducing the rock into pebbles. She grinned triumphantly as she closed in on the man, only to be thrown from the ground by a large blast to the pavement. In a series of backflips, the girl managed to land near where he was standing.

"Hey, kitty cat!" she called. Chat felt his insides turn to jelly, his tongue jumbling in his mouth before he managed to find his footing. He wasn't shy, compassionate, Adrien anymore. He was a superhero, and a talented one at that.

"Hey!" he called back, running towards her. "Got any plans as how to take down that guy?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and Chat wanted to kick himself at how cute she was. He was stumbling to ask for her name when she began to swing her yo-yo towards the sky.

"Lucky Charm!" she yelled, an explosion of light bursting from the swinging object. He gazed up in awe at whatever the glowing object must've been. His confusion was echoed on her face when a rubber band fell into her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" the girl questioned, staring around at the wreckage on the street.

"Dunno," Chat managed, laughing. "Maybe hit him square in the eyes with it, or something."

She lit up at that, turning to stare at him with such passion that he wanted to melt into the ground. Without warning, she raised a gloved finger and poked him square in the chest.

"That's a great idea! That'll lower his guard long enough for me to grab the akuma!"

Chat felt an odd sensation wash over his body as she turned to whisper a plan into his ear. Only half-listening, he nodded.

The girl then proceeded to swing her yo-yo and launch herself at the older man, who had been too busy bellowing out his master plan to focus on what the younger heroes were doing. Right as he turned to face Chat, a rubber band hit him square in the eyes, causing him to lose his footing. Unfortunately, it caused the entire ground to lose its footing as well.

Chat tensed as he saw the girl wobble as the ground began to cave in around her. Clenching his fists and praying for a miracle, he raised his arms and shouted, "Cataclysm!"

As the anti-matter swirled around his fingertips, he plunged them into the street, sending out a blast that turned the road into dust. The girl lunged for the akuma and made a loose swing with her yo-yo at a nearby lamppost. Sensing that she had miscalculated her landing, Chat found himself reaching out his arms to instinctively catch her. As the girl landed in his arms without any sign of harm, she grinned up at him. Chat felt a rush of heat across his cheeks as he set her down on the salvageable pavement.

Pulling out the mask that held the man's akuma, the girl smiled at Chat and tapped his nose playfully with her index finger.

"Nice move you pulled back there! We make a good team."

Chanting a few words at the mask, the girl encased the black butterfly inside her yo-yo before releasing a pure white one in its place. Chat managed to find his voice as she watched the butterfly fly away.

"Sorry, but I never did get your name...?"

"I'm Ladybug," she offered with a smile that sent a tingly sensation through Chat's body. "And you are?"

"Chat Noir!" He managed, all too eagerly. "You... uh, fight crime as well?"

Ladybug smiled even wider. "Yeah!" A quiet beep from her earrings interrupted her as her eyes widened in surprise. "My transformation's gonna wear off. I gotta go!" She pulled out her yo-yo and lassoed the rope onto a nearby rooftop. "See you around, Chat Noir!"

Chat managed a wave as he watched the girl fade off into the sunset. "Bye," he mumbled. Making a two fingered salute at the now approaching police, Chat shoved his baton into his belt and ran onto what was left of the tidy streets. As he neared his mansion, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl... Ladybug.

 _My Ladybug,_ he thought to himself sheepishly. _My Lady._

That girl could kick _his_ butt and he'd be happy.


End file.
